


Hermione's Last Year At Hogwarts

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Sorry, (Sorry I'm horrible at tags), AND OTHER STUFF!, F/M, SEX!, Stuff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, and her two best friends Ron and Harry have left school. She is the only 19-Year-Old in the school and she is much more than the Head student; she is practically a Professor.</p><p>What happens in her last year at Hogwarts? Stick around to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving in School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alert!  
> This chapter may be the most boring chapter ever, because it's the intro. The sex and stuff comes later. Sorry!  
> You can skip to the next chapter if you want but this one explains a lot so...

I lay on my bed, poring over the various NEWT-Standard books, all of them which had been bought a few weeks ago in Diagon Alley. Mum and Dad had been found somewhere in Perth, Australia, and I had returned their memories to them. After few hours of explaining and chatting, they finally understood what had happened for one whole year. We returned from Australia a little but after that.

My Hogwarts letter had come a few weeks ago, and there was a shiny new badge, this one comprised of four colors and bearing the words: HEAD GIRL. I had stroked the smooth surface lovingly, and had pinned it onto my cloak then and there. There was also a letter from Professor McGonagall, who was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Could you Floo to Hogwarts on the thirty-first of August? I need to tell you something._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

I read this brief message from Professor McGonagall over and over again. Of course I could Floo there, but what was so important that I had to travel to Hogwarts one whole day early just to hear about it?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I steeped out of the emerald-green flames, my trunk in one hand. I was facing Professor McGonagall, the teacher whom I had admired for about eight years now. She waved at the armchairs in front of her, and I sat on one of them.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Hermione. Now, I have quite a few things to tell you. The first thing is that we are introducing sex education into our curriculum. They will be compulsory to take, and will be held once a week. The second thing is, we will be organizing regular visits to the gynecologist for witches. Thirdly, everyone will be repeating a year, as nobody learnt much of use for one whole year. So there will be twice the usual number of First-Years. And lastly, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to teach Defense Against the dark Arts."

I opened by mouth to say "Okay" but I closed it again. What about my studies? My plans for my career?

"But, professor... My NEW-"

"Oh, yes. About that, you will be the only one this year taking your NEWTs. Since everyone is repeating a grade, and all of your fellow classmates have left Hogwarts, you will be having one-to-one lessons, rather like having tuition classes. And you'll learn Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration with me."

My mouth was hanging open. Professor McGonagall seemed to be masking a smile.

"Alright! But will I still be using the dormitory? I mean, I don't really mind but I don't think I'll want to use it alone..."

"Oh, you'll be assigned a living quarter meant for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There is a door leading to it in your office. So... Will you be accepting the offer? You'll be the youngest Hogwarts teacher who has ever roamed the corridors."

"Alright. Will I have teacher privileges? Like inviting people into the castle to stay with me, being able to go anywhere, even Diagon Alley in my free time, and-"

"Yes. So, it's settled, then?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically.


	2. Everyone Back To Hogwarts

I waited at the top of the entrance hall steps for the First-Years. After a few minutes, they showed up, many of them white-faced and scared. They climbed up the steps to where I was standing. Most of them looked terrified, but many of their eyes flashed with recognition when they saw me. I thought I heard someone say my name.

"The sorting ceremony shall begin momentarily. Please wait here patiently," I said, and then entered the Great Hall through a side door, to inform Professor McGonagall that the First-Years were outside the Great Hall. When I told her that, she nodded, allowing them to enter the hall. I walked back to the top of the steps.

"Okay, you'll be entering the hall now, I want all of you to walk all the way to the front of the hall, and wait until your name is called. Please do not fidget, and I expect all of you to be in your best behaviour."

I tapped the door to the Great Hall with my wand, and it opened up. I lead the group to the front of the hall and waved my wand, summoning the wooden stool and the Sorting Hat. I waved my wand again, and summoned the list of names.

The patched-up and a little bit burnt Sorting Hat launched into its song and I listened, transfixed. It was always the best part of the first day back to school. The hat was so creative! Finally, it stopped singing and I looked at the list of names. Abba, Barbara was at the top. I called her name, and a small, frightened girl stepped up to the stool, and sat down. I placed the hat on her head. Less than a minute later, it cried out, RAVENCLAW! I clapped lightly, and the Ravenclaw table erupt into cheers.

There was one hatstall, and her name was Cobbler, Reese. I was close enough to the hat to hear its thoughts. The hat was deciding whether to put her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and with a slight pang, I recalled my first day of school. The hat had taken an absurdly long time to sort me, trying to decide between the two houses. She got sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon, Zyler, Tobias was sorted into Slytherin, and the Feast began. I left the table early to finish planning my first three lesson, as well as read up a bit more on the Ghoul Strike of 1698. It was going to be a busy night.


End file.
